torchwoods new recruit
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: The challenge for this story was to wriet a story the wat my favorite fanfic author would. My fave author is Hopelessromanticgurl. Torchwood's got a newbie and she's only 15. Will she be accepted? Will Jack be able to protect her from her long lost father
1. gwen and tosh

_**Gwen and Tosh**_

I gawked at the room in front of me. It was gigantic despite the fact that it was under the water tower. I stared at the huge computers, and then at the small Asian women standing in front of the largest screen.

"Zorah, this is Toshiko, she is our computer science master."

She blushed and held out her hand, "Jack, that's enough I'm not that good. It's very nice to meet you Zorah, and please call me Tosh."

I smiled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you as well Tosh."

Jack clapped his hands together loudly, "Well, let's go meet the rest of the team shall we?" He motioned for me to walk ahead.

I turned back to Tosh, "Is he always this pushy at work?"

She laughed slightly, "You'll get used to it."Jack rolled his eyes and again motioned for me to go forward.

"Which room do I go into?"

He shrugged, "You pick, I'll let you explore." He smiled as I walked into Gwen's office. Before me stood a women wear a red tube, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. She had long brown hair, and when she smiled she had a slight gap between her two front teeth.

She spoke with a welsh accent, "Oh hello, who's this?"

Jack smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, "This is Zorah she's our new recruit."

Gwen took in my short slim figure, my brown hair and green eyes. "I don't mean to be rude but, isn't she a bit young Jack? I mean, she looks no older than fifteen. Aren't you just a bit concerned?"

"I have known her for a long time and I know she can fend for herself."

"But Jack…"

I smiled, "Thank you Gwen for your concern but I'm the kind of person who strives for a challenge. I love danger, plain and simple. And I know that I'm only fifteen but I have been neglected all my life and want out of the normal routine."

She laughed, "Trust me with this job you won't even remember there was a normal routine anymore.

Jack glared at her, "Remember what I said."

She nodded and looked back at me, "You'll have to excuse me but I have some work to finish up before I head home. It's nice to meet you Zorah." I nodded and walked out of the room. Something caught my eye and I followed it. After a moment it was too dark in the hallway to see anything.

"Jack?" I said uncertainly.

"It's okay, I'm right here, keep going. Your eyes will adjust." I nodded and kept going. My eyes did adjust and as they did I realized that it wasn't just a hallway, but rows and rows of holding cell. As I walked further I noticed one of them wasn't empty. Inside it was a person dressed in old raged clothes and smelled of feces.

"Is-is that a person?"

Jack sighed, "Zorah this is a job that involves research, so go find out for yourself." I turned back to the wall of glass.

I walked closer and tapped the window, "Hello? Are you ok in there?" The thing suddenly jumped up and hit the sturdy glass; I saw its round distorted face and its set of large sharp teeth. It was definitely not human. I jumped back and a tiny scream escaped my lips. I pressed my back against the wall, "What is it?"

"It's a weevil," Jack explained, "Weevils are the outcome of constant rift activity."

I nodded, "So why do you keep it here?"

He shrugged, "It's like our mascot, and it also helps us develop things to catch them."

"Oh. Well, that is like you to keep a dangerous animal as a pet."

He laughed, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, "You've known me long enough to know what I mean, or are you that stupid?" his eyebrows shot up and I knew what was happening next so I ran. I ran down the hall until I tripped over something as I ran around the corner and I fell into one of the cells.

Jack ran in and saw me on the floor, "Oh you're gonna pay for it now." He said evilly.

I backed away as much as I could, "N-no Jack don't you dare." He smiled and shook his head as he approached. I looked at him and then at the exit, I thought I could make it. I jumped up and ran; I made it all the way to Ianto's office before he caught me and got me on the ground. He straddled my waist and dug his wiggling fingers into my sides. I screamed with laugher and Ianto ran out of his office.

"Ianto, Help!" I yelled between fits of laugher.

He laughed slightly and shook his head, "Jack let her up its bad enough you're putting her in danger of us, injury and other things now she's in danger of exhaustion." Jack laughed and stopped.

"Thank…you…Ianto." I said between gasps of air. Ianto helped me up and we shared a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Zorah," he said.

"And you. Thanks again for saving me."

He laughed, "Anytime."

Jack looked at me, "Alright, so Zorah do you want to meet the rest of the team or would you rather stay and talk to Ianto?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"No."

"Then I want to go meet the team."

Jack laughed, "Too bad, Ianto's busy. Right Ianto?"

"Yes, I have a weevil to look after. I'll see you later though." I nodded and we walked off in opposite directions.

**there is more to come. please review and i do take constructive critisism. thanks I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**


	2. Dr Owen Harper

_**Dr. Owen Harper**_

I walked around the corner and saw a room at the end of the hall. I walked up to it and knocked. It suddenly flew open. A middle aged man was standing in the door way looking me up and down.

"Who is she?" he said suddenly, "She's not dead and doesn't seem possessed so I'm not interested." He slammed the door in my face. I couldn't help but gag at the strong smell of alcohol in the air that was pushed against my face by the door.

I turned to Jack, "You hired a drunk?"

Jack shrugged, "He doesn't normally come drunk just with a hangover."

I nodded, "What's his name?"

"Owen Harper."

"Can I work with him?"

"I guess if it's part time sure." I nodded and grabbed the doorknob; it was locked. I took a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock. I took a deep breath and kicked the door open. I stormed in and down the stairs.

"Doctor Harper how dare you slam the door in my face! I am Zorah Mitchell your new partner."

He squinted at me, "I should care why?"

"You should care because I'm not going to work with a drunk!" I looked at the collection of empty and unopened beer bottles on his desk. I walked over and picked up a bottle, "Rule number one: no alcohol in the room no exceptions, so these are going." I threw the empty ones in the trash and gave the full ones to Jack who had walked in. "Rule number two: if you have a hangover you will still treat us all with respect. I will think of more rules as I get to know you better but for now do I make myself perfectly clear?" Everyone had come into the autopsy room and was watching me yell at this drunken man who was twice the age, but not so much the size, as me.

"You know Jack," he started, "I like this kid." He looked down at me, "You have guts kid and you passed my test. How old are you?"

I put my hands on my hips, "One, I have a name. Two, what test? And three, I'm fifteen."

He laughed, "I know you have a name I just don't want to remember it right now. And I'm not really drunk I sprayed alcohol on my clothes. You are the only one to every stand up to me when I was 'drunk' like I would stand up to anyone else when they were drunk."

I raised my eyebrows, "Impressive." He was about to answer when I stopped him, "Impressive that I actually found someone with a more sick and twisted mind then me."

Gwen chuckled a bit, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Jack shot Owen a look, "And I hope she never does." Gwen and Owen burst into hysterical laugher.

"Oh please, for god sake Jack," said Owen, "She's fifteen you know I wouldn't."

Toshiko cleared her throat, "Um…I'm going to work on my translator. Good luck Zorah." She walked out and Owen rolled his eyes. I looked around at everyone I had met.

Jack spoke up, "Alright so you two can bond, and talk and stuff while we all get out of here and go home. I'll be staying but in my office."

He started walking out but was stopped by my voice. I was careful to make sure everyone else was gone before I said it, "Can you and Ianto keep quiet while you're making out tonight? I don't like listening to it."

He was about to run in but stopped, "Hey Owen, if she ever gets out of line, attack her sides. They're her worst spot."

"Jack!" he just laughed and closed the door behind him. I turned to Owen, "You even think about it I'll kick your behind to China."

He laughed, "I wouldn't, well not right now."

I nodded, "Okay, I have a question. Why did you roll your eyes when Tosh said she was leaving to work on her thing?"

He sighed, "It was something you wouldn't understand."

I raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

He sighed again, "Well, Gwen and I sort of had a thing, and Tosh at the time had been given a necklace that gave her the ability to read minds and heard everything we were thinking. We found out and eventually forgave her but she still runs away from it at every possible chance."

I raised my eyebrows again, "You slept with Gwen? No, never mind. But it's not just that, she seems like there's something else bothering her. Even when I first came in I felt something weird with her, like she feels left out."

He shrugged, "I guess she would feel a bit left out or used, she always does her best and no one ever thanks her or says good job other than Jack."

I frowned, "That's horrible, have you ever said that she's doing a good job?"

He nodded, "Every once and a while yah."

I glared at him, "Now that's horrible. You should say it to her every day; everyone should hear it at least once a day."

He shrugged again, "You're not going to make it very far in this business."

I got up and faced him, "Take that back!"

He chuckled, "Like I would do that."

I pursed my lips, shook my head, and slapped him hard. "I am not one to take any crap from some drunken idiot. Now Dr. Harper, I'm leaving and tomorrow I hope you are in a better mood because I definitely will not."

I walked out and down the hall. I kicked the door open to Jacks office and sat on the couch.

"I figure it didn't go well?"

I huffed, "That's an understatement. I have a request."

"Go on," Jack said as he sat down beside me.

"Can I work with Tosh for the other half of the day? You know half with Owen and half with Tosh so I don't go completely insane?"

He laughed, "That depends. Do you know how to hack?"

I smiled, "Let's just say I knew about torchwood before you told me."

He raised his eyebrows, "Why you little…" he didn't finish the sentence because he had already knocked me onto my back and started to tickle my sides. I screamed. "Say you're sorry."

I tried to talk but I couldn't get the words. "Jack…can't…Breathe!" He stopped and I caught my breath. "I'm sorry." He smiled and helped me back up. "I am sorry though. I knew you were hiding something and I had to figure out what it was. Mind you at first I thought you had gone crazy."

He laughed, "Well thanks, and yes you can work with Tosh."

"Thanks, I should be heading home. Mom's going to be worried sick about me, she doesn't like the idea of this job but it's my choice not hers."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll walk you home." And with that we left.


	3. family

_**Family**_

I walked in and tried to walk upstairs when I was stopped by my mother voice.

"Is that you Zorah? How was your first day?"

I sighed walking into the kitchen where my mother was stirring something on the stove top. I shrugged, "Well I got to meet everyone, and I was placed in the autopsy room for the mornings and in the afternoon I'm working in the main area on the computers."

She looked at me surprised, "You're working in the autopsy room? That's no place for a thirteen year old girl. The computers I don't mind but dead bodies, I will not have it."

I sighed, "Relax mom, it's not like I'm going to be touching them. I really just stand and watch or hand him tools or log things in the computer. I've _seen_ dead bodies before and it won't be any different. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow." I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"How are you getting to work tomorrow?"

"Jack's picking me up in the morning," I yelled from halfway up the stairs. I went into my room and closed the door. Just then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Zorah?"

"Yes, who is this?" the line went dead and I hung up confused. Something in the pit of my stomach told me this wasn't a good thing but I ignored it and went to bed. As I slept I kept waking up wondering about the call.

When the morning came I was restless, I walked down the stairs with my phone in hand. "Mom, are you still here?"

"Yes sweet heart what is it?"

I walked into the kitchen and took the plate of pancakes off the table. I handed her the phone, "Do you know this number?"

She looked at the phone with wide eyes. "That's not possible." She ran into the living room and fumbled around in the desk.

"Mom what is it?" she pulled out an address book and flipped through the pages. She stopped and stared at a page. "Mom, tell me what's going on!"

She looked up at me, "This is your father's number, your biological father."

I gasped, "How did he find my cell phone number?"

"I don't know sweet heart. If he calls again don't answer it okay? I don't want him finding us." I nodded and heard a honk outside.

I rolled my eyes, "That would be Jack. I have to go, don't worry I will be careful." I started to walk out, "Bye mom!" I yelled and ran outside. Jack was waiting outside in the car as I walked out he waved at me.

I got in and closed the door, "Hey." I wasn't smiling, I didn't even look at him really.

He instantly knew something was wrong, "Zorah, what's wrong? What's going through your head?"

I looked up at him, "My dad called me last night."

"What's so bad about…?"

"My biological dad…"

He pulled over suddenly and stopped the car. "How did he find you? That's not possible I made sure he was gone." I looked at him confused. All of a sudden he got a look of understanding on his face, "Your mother didn't tell you anything about your father did she?" I shook my head. He sighed, "Before you were born your mother and I were friends. I kind of disappeared for a while and when I came back she was seeing this guy. I saw no problem with it until she showed me a clump of bruises on her arms. He was abusing her, and that didn't go over well. I went and told him to leave her alone but it didn't work, he did worse to your mother and then she came and told me that she was going to have a kid. As soon as she said it I knew I had to do something, so I used my authority and got him sent to prison."

I gasped, "How long was he supposed to be in jail?"

He looked up, thinking. He turned back to me looking like he was in shock. "Fourteen years." He threw the car into gear and we sped down the highway. When we got to the entrance Jack pulled me through the door and straight into his office. He called Ianto down and told me to sit on the couch. Every time I asked what he was doing he shushed me and turned away, pacing the distance of the small room.

Ianto walked into the room, "You called?"

Jack turned, "Do we have any spare rooms here that aren't being used?" Ianto nodded. "Is it a livable environment?" Ianto nodded again. "Alright could you order a bed and a dresser from any store you can find." I opened my mouth to say something but again I was shushed.

I got angry at that, "Jack Harkness you will listen to me and answer my question!" It suddenly fell silent.

Jack gawked at me, "Did you just yell at me?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I was yelling at the air which I just happened to name Jack Harkness," I said sarcastically. "Yes, you idiot I was yelling at you. Tell me what you're doing."

He sighed, "I made a promise to your mother that if he were to ever come back to do everything in my power to keep you safe. She told me to put your safety first. So I'm getting ready because if he found your phone number he will definitely find you. I'm having Ianto set up a room for you so when he does come you have a safe house. There is only one reason he wanted a daughter, and that was so he could do to you what he did to your mother."

I fell back onto the couch. "You're just going to leave my mother?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I promised to put you first. But as soon as you're safe I'm going after him to protect your mother."

I nodded, "Okay, well is there anything I can do?"

Ianto looked over at me, "I can deal with everything. You should go to the autopsy room. Owen seems to be having trouble with his new task." I nodded and left the room, wondering what would happen if my father did come back for me.


	4. The call

_**The call**_

I walked into the autopsy room and found myself alone.

"Owen?" I yelled as I looked around. He suddenly popped up from behind the table. I jumped, startled. "Owen you scared me."

He smiled, "Sorry, I tend to do that a lot. You were the first person other than Jack who wasn't the least bit frightened of my drunk test phase."

I laughed, "I guess I learned from the best. Ianto told me to come help you, so what are we doing?"

He sighed, "Well maybe you can get this little fellow out from under the table. We found it last night, after you went home." He pulled me along to the other side of the table where I saw a small creature cowering in the corner. It looked like a fuzzy ball of fur with eyes arms and legs and was small enough to fit in my hand.

"Is it dangerous?" I looked at it, it was so cute I could hardly see it behind dangerous but I had to ask.

"No," Owen answered, "Just injured. I'm trying to help it but it keeps running away, stupid animal."

I got on my hands and knees, "It's not stupid, just frightened. You need to show it that you won't hurt it." I looked at the creature, "Hey…Its okay, we aren't going to hurt you." I held out my hand and it started to sniff at it. It slowly limped onto my hand which I slowly pulled out. I stood up and placed it on the table. "That's it, you're okay." I smirked at Owen, "Told you."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't get all arrogant. Now let me look at it, I think its leg is broken." I mover over so he could have a look at it. It was broken. I watched as he put a tiny splint on it and put it in a cage. "We'll take him back to where we found him after dark. The splint will come off on its own." I nodded and sat down on the stairs. He looked over at me, "Are you still angry at me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

He shook his head and walked over to the stairs. "Look," he said sitting down, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it."

I pursed my lips, "You swear that you mean it?" He nodded and I smiled, "Okay."

He looked at me bewildered, "You just forgive me?"

I shrugged, "I forgave you last night, I just wanted to hear you say you were sorry."

He gawked, "That's it…" He grabbed my waist and held me still as he pinched my sides. I laughed and laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I screamed when I couldn't take it anymore. He stopped. "I hate you." I said glaring at him. He just laughed. "So are we even?"

He moved his head from side to side. "I don't know, you still acted very arrogant when you were right. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." I pulled my arms in front of my stomach, hiding myself. He laughed, "Alright I won't." I relaxed a bit. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

I shook my head, "I'm home schooled. I kind of dropped out a few years ago."

"That's not good. You know you should go to school."

I shrugged, "I never really liked it. I was always pushed around for not having a father." Just then my phone rang. I answered it without thinking. "Hello?"

"Hello Zorah." My eyes went wide and I was about hang up. "You won't hang up if you know what's good for you. Tell me Zorah, where are you right now?"

"Why in the hell would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your dad and I told you to, and because I know where you and your mother live. Tell me where you are right now."

I sighed, "I'm at work."

"Where's work?"

I racked the back of my mind for anything, "I'm at the mall."

"Good girl, I'll see you there." He hung up and I threw my phone to the other end of the room. I jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Jack!" Owen ran after me and tried to grab me back before I ran into the door. As I was about to hit the door to Jack's office when it opened and I crashed into Ianto instead.

"Zorah, what's wrong?"

"Where-where's Jack?"

"He's out on business." I sighed in frustration.

I ran down the hall and into Gwen's office, "Gwen I need your com!" she handed it to me looking confused. I put it in my ear and tapped it on. "Jack? Are you there?"

I heard static and then a voice, "Zorah? Did I even give you a com?"

"No, it is Gwen's but listen this is important. You have to finish whatever you're doing and go to my house."

"Why, Zorah what's going on?"

I looked at my shaking hands, "Um…I did something really stupid and now you have to go get my mother out of my house before he figures out I lied."

The line went silent. Suddenly Jack sounded very angry, "Who is he? Zorah who were you talking to and what did you lie about?"

I fiddled with my hands, "I, um… I kind of answered my phone without thinking and it was my dad. He said that he knew where mom and I lived and told me to tell him where I was and I said I was at work and he asked me where work is and I said that I worked at the mall. He is going to find me right now and if he's not bluffing about know here my house is he might hurt my mom when he finds out I lie and Jack you have to help me!"

"Hey, it's okay, calm down Zorah. You and Owen go to your house, I give you permission to take my gun from my desk, and stay with your mom until I get there. Okay?"

"Okay, get there soon, please I don't trust my dad, even though I never knew him."

"I will, now go." I taped off the com and handed it back to Gwen.

I ran out and back to Jack's office. I fumbled around in the desk until I found the gun and his car keys; he had obviously used his manipulator.

"Zorah what on earth are you doing?" Owen was out of breath from running around after me.

I tossed him the keys, "You drive, I tell you where to turn, get your jacket." I ran back out and down the hall.

He ran after me reluctantly, "What did you eat for breakfast, coffee?" I laughed as I ran into the autopsy room. I jumped over the railing and landed neatly on the lower floor. "Okay I'm not doing that." I looked up at him as I grabbed my phone off the floor.

"That's alright, we're leaving anyway. Come on we have to go fast." I ran back up the stairs and out the door. I went to the exit and stopped, watching the big circular block rolling lazily out of the way. When it was open I took off running again and opened the door of the car. I climbed in and opened the driver side door. "Owen hurry up and start the car!" he tossed in the keys and I shoved them into the ignition. He got in and hit the gas. "Turn left." He did and we drove at lightning speed down the highway. "Get off here." He took the off ramp and we slowed down a bit. "Why are you slowing down?"

He looked over at me and then back at the road, "There's a speed limit here you know."

I sighed, "Turn here." He turned and I saw my house at the end of the street, there was a car in the driveway. I felt my stomach sink and my heart jump into my throat. Normally someone would think nothing of it but my mother didn't own a car. "Pull over here, this is my house." I didn't wait for him to stop I just took off my seatbelt and jumped out o the car. I crossed the street and ran into the house, "Mom!" I looked around in all of the rooms but I couldn't find anyone. I came back down the stairs and I saw Owen and my mother unconscious. There was a man standing in between them.

"Hello Zorah," it was the man who had been calling me, "You know it's very bad to lie to your father. Cameron grab her." I was grabbed from behind and I screamed. I fought as much as I could but I couldn't get free. His hand came around with a rag drenched in chloroform . He put it to my face and I held my breath for as long as I could but I had to give in to the darkness.


	5. Missing

_**Missing**_

**(I know this is short but it's just to show that people notice) **

Jack appeared in the house five minutes later. He grabbed his head in pain, and effect from his vortex manipulator. "I will never get used to that." He stood up, "Zorah? Owen?" He walked out of the kitchen where he had landed and stared in shock at Zorah's mother and Owen lying on the floor. He ran to them and checked their pulse. Thankfully they were both still alive.

Cara's, Zorah's mother, eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Jack and threw herself into his arms. "He came!" she cried, "He came back and took Zorah!" She burst into tears.

Owen's eyes popped open. He sat up abruptly and looked around. "Oh my god, I tried Jack I really did but they knocked me out cold."

Jack looked up, "They?"

Cara wiped the tears from her eyes, "There was a boy. He looked scared so I think Mike was threatening him if he didn't do what he said." Jack nodded. He looked at Owen, "Can you drive?"

Owen nodded, "Yeah I think so."

Jack looked down at Cara who was shaking now, "I'm going to just Jump to the hub you need to drive back because we can't just leave the car here. I'm afraid she might be going into shock." Owen nodded and walked out of the house. Jack heard the engine roaring as he sped off. Jack looked down at Cara. "Hold on and brace yourself." He programmed the coordinates into the circular device on his wrist and pressed down on it.

They jumped from the house to the hub in seconds. They both grabbed their heads and screamed in pain.

Tosh looked up from her screen, "Rough landing?"

Jack chuckled slightly, "Understatement. Ianto!"

Ianto ran into the room, "You called?"

"Yah, put on some tea for Cara and bring something a little stronger, if you know what I mean."

Ianto nodded and left. Gwen came out of her office, "Jack you don't drink unless you're celebrating or there's something wrong. What happened?"

Jack looked at the two girls, ""Zorah's missing."


	6. Big brother

_**Big Brother**_

I opened my eyes but still couldn't see anything. All of a suddenly a light was turned on and I saw a boy sitting there beside me. I shielded my eyes from the sudden light and whimpered.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked up at him, my eyes adjusting to the brightness, "Who are you? Where am i?"

He sighed, "My name is Cameron, and you're in your father's house." My eyes went wide and darted every which way they could; trying to find I way out. "Relax I'm not going to let him hurt you. Well I'll try not to. I really don't have any control of what he does. He tells me to do something I do it." I started to have a flash back.

_I saw my father standing in front of me. "Hello Zorah. You know it's very bad to lie to your father. Cameron grab her!" then I was knocked out with a chloroform rag. _

I crawled back and hit the wall. "Why are you here? Why am I here?"

He looked at me, "Why are you here? Well, out of twenty-six siblings you're the only girl and that's all he ever wanted. And I'm here because out of all the twenty-six sons and mothers, we are the only ones that aren't six feet under."

I gasped, "Mike is your dad?" He nodded. "Then that makes you my…"

"Half brother, yah I know."

Without warning the door flew open and Mike walked in. "Ah, I see you're awake."

I stood up and faced him, "What do you want from me?"

He laughed, "It's not what I want from you. I don't want anything from you except you. You're my daughter and I have rights to you."

"But I don't want to live with you! Just let me go!"

He walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face, "Don't you dare yell at me!" He pushed me onto the floor and kicked me in the stomach. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Cameron came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I curled into a ball and cried, not just because of the pain but also because of the shock. He had done worse to my mother.

"Zorah I want to help. What can I do to help?" Cameron was looking at me with such sadness that I had to let him do something. I dragged myself closer to him and he held me. "I'm so sorry that he did that to you. If I could've done something I would've. I'm so sorry."

I looked up at him, "It's not your fault. I opened my big mouth and I deserved it. It's not like you were the one hitting me."

He took my face in his hands gently, "You did not deserve that. No one deserves that no matter what they do. All you did was stand up for yourself."

I pulled away, "I opened my big mouth." He sighed and hugged me. We sat there like that for a long time. I noted how I felt safe knowing my brother was holding me; my big brother. Maybe things won't be so bad here. I just pray that Jack found me soon.

**(Back with the team)**

"Tosh track Zorah's cell phone. Gwen, get the surveillance tapes from all the cameras around Zorah's house." Jack was going insane with worry, darting around the hub barking orders at everyone. They just nodded and went back to their offices. Tosh started to tap on the keys of her giant computer.

"Jack," she called over, "I can't track it, it's not on. The last call was here."

Jack sighed, "Okay, I want you to try and track it every hour, we need to set a boundary to where she might be."

"Jack!" Gwen called out. He ran up and into her office, "I got the tapes." He watched as the closest one played. He saw Mike walking out of the house with a boy. The boy had Zorah, unconscious, in his arms. They got into the car and drove away. "After that they go out of range of every camera, we have no idea where they went." He nodded and left. He walked down and into his own office, plopping himself on the couch. He had broke his promise to Cara, he hadn't been there to protect her.

**(the next chapter is almost a year later. Let's see what happens)**


	7. ten months of hurt

_**Ten months of hurt**_

The next few months went by the same way the first day had. Anytime I talked back I got hit. I got a daily beating whether I did something wrong or not. I cooked and cleaned and did everything that had to be done while Mike was at work. There were cameras in every room other then the bathrooms. After the day was done I would go into the room I was sharing with Cam and he would remind me that I didn't deserve what was being done to me. He would hold me while I slept and talk to me when I had nightmares and did everything a big brother should. Every morning I would wake up to him offering to make my dad breakfast so I could sleep and every day I refused knowing that it would cost us both a beating if he ever found out.

Today was the same. I woke up, made breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and sat in my room. I thought about how much I missed Jack and my mother and the rest of the team, even though I only knew most of them for two days. I missed bickering with Owen and Jack about everything.

Cam walked in, "You look like you're thinking." I smiled and nodded. "Mind if I ask what's going through that head of yours?"

I shook my head, "I'm just thinking of my mom and Jack and the rest of the team." I looked down at my hands, they were cut and bruised so much that they weren't so much the color of skin but blue and red and purple. Tears started to fill my eyes, "I miss them so much. I'm never getting out of here. I'm going to die here." I started to cry. Cam pulled me into his arms and we just sat there.

I had made up my mind by the time my tears had stopped. "I've seen my phone, when I clean Mike's room every week. It's sitting on his dresser, if I can get it…"

"No," Cam looked me in the eye, "It's too dangerous."

"Cam if I can get my phone Jack can be here in a matter of seconds, all I have to do is tell him the coordinates and he'll be here seconds later. I know it's confusing but just listen to me."

He sighed, "Mike is going to be home for lunch soon, what if he comes home early?"

I shrugged, "Then I get another beating and then make him lunch. What's the worst that can happen?" with that I walked out of the room. I ran upstairs and went to his room. I grabbed the doorknob and found that the door was locked. I took a bobby pin from my hair and did one o the few things Jack had taught me to do. It took about five minutes to pick the lock. I pushed the door open and went inside.

"Where did he put it?" I asked myself, my phone was no longer on the dresser. I searched the room until I found it in the desk drawer. I turned it on and was about to call when I heard Mike come through the door. I gasped and shoved it back in the drawer. I started to clean up.

Mike came up stairs, "What are you doing in here?"

I looked up at him, "Just cleaning."

He walked up to me and punched me in the face, "Don't come in here unless I give you permission. Now go make me lunch!"

I looked down, "Yes sir." I walked out and down to the kitchen. I started to make lunch as Cam came up to me.

"I told you." He said, "I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow…"

I looked up and smiled at him, "No need, knowing Jack he's been tracking my cell phone since the day I went missing. I turned it on and put it back. Jack should come rescue us any day now."

He beamed hopefully, "Us?"

I looked at him, "Of course, I'm not leaving you here."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Zorah you are the light that saves me from a never ending darkness."

I smirked, "I know."

I finished making lunch and Mike ate and left again. The day went by quickly and I found myself falling asleep. Mike had stayed out late to go to the bar so I didn't need to make him diner. Later in the night he came home and saw me. He smiled evilly and dragged me into his room.

When I woke up I couldn't move at all. My wrists and ankles were tied and Mike was standing off to the side. As he came closer I was chocked with the smell of beer. I realized what he planned and started to pull at my bonds. I squirmed and did everything I could to get away all I had on were a pair of short shorts and my bra.

Mike leaned down and whispered something in my ear. "Ah the perks of having a daughter." He was about to start when Cam ran in and hit him over the head with a frying pan.

He walked over and untied my wrists and ankles. I curled into the fetal position and started to shake. I felt him touch my shoulder and I practically screamed. I started to throw my hands around trying to make him go away.

"Zorah calm down. It's me Zorah it's just me. look at me, I need you to look at me, right at me." I lifted my head and looked at him. It clicked that he wasn't going to hurt me and I let him hold me. he rubbed my back and waited for me to stop shaking before picking me up and walking down to our room.

**(With Jack and the team)**

"Jack!" Toshiko was calling Jack from the front room, "Jack come quickly I have something on Zorah!" His head popped up from the papers he was looking at and he sprinted into the front room. "Her phone was turned on, I just did the Track and I found it. I'm sending the coordinates to you now."

Jack grabbed her shoulders and kissed her head, "You are brilliant! Toshiko you are the best thing that ever happened to this team and everyone here will agree."

She blushed and looked back to the screen, "Jack stop…"

"No, you deserve to hear it more often. You are brilliant." She smiled and nodded. His phone beeped and he transferred the coordinates to his manipulator. He grabbed his gun off his desk and ran back. "Wish me luck."

Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Gwen were all in the room now. "Good luck!"He slammed down on the device and was gone.


	8. rescued reunited and refused

_**Rescued, Reunited and Refused**_

**(I know it's a bit long but I'm trying my best to even things out and make them make as much sense in the story as in my head)**

I was sitting in Cam's arms. I was still shaking but I was getting better. I heard a thump and someone cry out. It sounded like Jack. I jumped up and tried to go to the dressed but my legs were shaking so much that I just collapsed. Well, I would have if Cam didn't catch me.

"I need a shirt." He nodded and opened the dresser drawer. He took out one of his bagging shirts and helped me put it on.

As he was helping me Jack ran into the room. "Let go of her."

The shirt was on and I ran to Jack. He took me in his arms and spun me around. "Come on let's go." He was about to jump back but I ran into Cam's arms again.

"No! We are not leaving him here!"

Jack looked confused, "He kidnapped and hurt you and you want to take him with us?"

I shook my head, "He didn't hurt me. If it weren't for him I would have been raped by my own father. I'm not leaving without my big brother and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Jack had his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay he can come with us." He looked at Cam, "Thank you for taking care of her." Cam nodded. Jack walked over and took my hand, "Hold on to me, both of you." I grabbed onto Jack and Cam grabbed onto me. "Brace yourself." Jack pushed on the manipulator and we jumped to the hub. I watched as the boys grabbed their heads in pain.

I knew why I couldn't feel it and it scared me to tears. Cam looked up and ran to me, "What's wrong? You're home you're safe why are you crying?"

I sniffed and wiped my tears, "I couldn't feel the pain, Cam I didn't feel anything."

He pulled me into his arms, "Hey, you've been through a lot these few months. The pain from what you went through is worse than the pain from whatever we just did."

"We jumped," Jack explained, "This is a time vortex manipulator. We can go to wherever whenever. All I do is lock on coordinates of a place, the time and date and off we go."

Cam looked bewildered, "That's amazing."

I looked up at him, "That's my job."

"What do you do here? I mean I can see him but you're fifteen."

I laughed, "Well I work in the autopsy room with Owen in the mornings and in the afternoons I work with Tosh on the computers."

Everyone on the team had poked their heads out of there office doors, "Do I hear Zorah?" everyone looked at me and came out, they all hugged me and everything went well until I got to giving Owen a hug. As relieved as I was to see him again as soon as I smelled the alcohol I was hit with flashbacks.

I pulled away, "Get away, get away, get away." I ran back to Cam and Owen looked both hurt and shocked. I hid behind Cam crying as my head filled with the beatings and screaming fits.

Jack looked up at Owen and walked over. He sniffed the air and nodded, "You smell like alcohol, her dad drinks a lot. It's not you trust me." Owen nodded and walked away.

I wiped my tears realizing what I just did, "Owen wait…" he didn't stop. He just walked into the autopsy room and locked the door behind him.

I held my breath trying not to cry until I gave up, "Ianto, where's my room that Jack had you put together for me?" He pointed down the hall and started to walk behind him. The others started to follow when I turned around. "Stay." I turned back and followed Ianto down the hallway.

Ianto stopped and pointed into a room, "There's also some of your clothes in the dresser if you want to change." I nodded and walked into the room. I locked the door behind me and curled up on the bed. What had I just done? Why did I react like that? I did deserve everything, I'm a horrible person. I pulled out the knife from my dresser drawer, that's where Jack told me he'd always hide it in case I had to defend myself. Before I knew what I was doing I had started to cut through my wrist. I laid there for hours until I finally cried myself to sleep.

_I was standing in my mother's bedroom. Mike was about to give me another beating when my mother ran into the room. She tried to pull him back but grabbed her wrist and beat her instead. I watched as Mike tied my mother to the bed posts. She bucked and cried and tried to scream but couldn't. There was a piece of duck tape on her mouth. She was completely defenseless as Mike raped her. With all her screaming and fighting my mother passed out from exhaustion with tears streaming down her face. Mike turned to me and smiled. He pulled out a knife and stabbed her heart. _

"_This is your fault Zorah, you killed your mother." He walked out of the room leaving me unharmed._

I shot up in bed, "No!" I was alone in the dark. I heard the door being fiddled with. I screamed as loud as I could. The door burst open and Jack came running in. He tried to hug me but I just screamed and hit him. "No! Get away! Get away!"

Cam came running in and pushed Jack back grabbing my shoulders. "Zorah I need you to look at me, right at me there's nothing else. There's no one else here it's just you and me, look at me baby girl, please just open your eyes." I looked up and into his deep blue eyes. I stopped fighting. "That's it, just breathe you're safe." He hugged me tight and slowly rocked me back and forth rubbing my back.

Owen ran in, "I heard screaming is she alright?"

I saw him and ran into his arms. "Owen I'm so sorry for before I just…I smelled the alcohol and I started to have flashbacks and I had no right to hurt you like that I just…"

"Hey, it's okay." He held me tight. I started to cry and we walked back over toward the bed. "I'll tell you what; I forgive you if you let me take a look at these cuts and bruises to make sure you're healthy. Alright, does that sound reasonable?" I nodded. "Okay, you lay down here with Cam and Jack and I'll be right back with my bag." I nodded again and he left.

As soon as he was out Jack turned to me, "What was your dream about?"

I looked down at my hands, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jack walked up to me and lifted my chin, "Zorah, tell me."

I pushed his hand away, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me Zorah, I need to know."

"No you don't, you want to know! I may have gone through ten months of physical and emotional abuse but I can still fight back as well as I could before. I'm allowed to keep secrets from you I don't have to tell you everything!" I had gotten off the bed and was yelling in his face now.

"It could be important."

"How on earth could my dream be important?"

He sighed, "You wouldn't understand, but answer me this, was it about your mother? In your dream did Mike do something to Cara?"

I glared at him through tears, "I don't have to tell you everything. If I have to repeat it a thousand times then so help me Satan I'll do it!"

Just then Owen came in, "Whoa, okay, it's okay. Zorah I need you to lie on your back." I nodded and sat down on the bed, I laid down on my back. "Alright I'm just going to look at your arms and legs first okay?"

"You don't have to ask you know; I trust you."

Owen looked at my face with his eyebrows raised, "Are you giving me attitude?" I shrugged, "You are so lucky that I'm afraid to do anything to get you back right now since you have so many scars and bruises." I smiled. He lifted my arm off the bed and looked at it. He rubbed his thumb over the bruises, some were fading and some were new. He left that arm and went to the other side. He gasped as he saw the cuts along my wrists. "Did you do this to yourself?" I looked away. "Zorah?" I sighed and nodded. "Why would you do that Zorah? When did you do that?"

Cam looked up, "She didn't have that when we got here."

I pulled my arm away, "I did in when I came in here."

Jack looked at me like he was angry and sad at the same time. "Why?"

I held back tears, "I just…I couldn't feel the pain when we landed and it scared me and then I hurt Owen and I came in it just…it just happened I'm sorry don't be mad at me." I turned and curled into a ball hiding under the covers.

I heard them sigh, Jack tried to pull off the covers but I held on for dear life. "Zorah we aren't mad at you and we aren't going to hurt you just come out." When the only response he got was silence he sighed again. "You asked for it." He tickled my sides and I squeaked.

I pulled of the covers, "I really do hate you right now."

He smiled, "I know, now let Owen finish looking at you." I nodded and lay back down. He went by my head and pulled at the collar of my shirt. I whimpered.

"It's okay, I just want to see if there's anything that needs to be treated on your neck or your shoulders." He quickly looked over them and went over to my legs. He started to lightly touch the bruises making sure they were only minor. There was one bruise on my leg, in the middle of my calf, that was swelling more than normal. Owen pulled out a small device and held it over my leg. It beeped and he looked up suddenly very concerned.

"Zorah, how badly does this leg hurt?"

I shrugged, "Not much, just sore that's all. Why?" He ignored me and walked over to Jack. "I hate when you do that! Do I have to get up and over there to find out what's wrong with me?"

He whipped around suddenly, "No, do not stand up."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Then tell me what's wrong."

He looked at Jack and sighed, "Your leg is fractured." I froze, I couldn't talk or move, I couldn't even breathe.

"Zoe, sweetheart you have to breathe." Cam ran over and tried to hold me. I took in a breath but didn't move. My leg was fractured and I couldn't feel it. I wanted to grab the knife that was hidden in between my mattress but I knew Jack would put me in a straightjacket before he let me do that to myself. A tear dripped out from my eye.

"Zorah, it's okay. You're still in shock and it's normal to be a bit numb. You are perfectly fine." I took a deep breath and sighed. I relaxed a bit and allowed him to finish with my legs. He walked up to look me in the eye. "I'm going to have to…um, lift your shirt. Just a bit though."

I looked back uncertainly, "How much is a bit?"

"Just above your ribs, that's all. I can make them leave if it makes you more comfortable."

I nodded, "Cam can stay. Jack has to leave."

Jack started to protest, "I am not leaving…"

I glared at him, "Just do it!" he stopped in his tracks and stared at me. My eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me!" I hid my face.

Jack looked at me, "I will never, ever, hurt you. I'll leave, but I want to know why later, okay?" I nodded and he left the room. Owen lifted my shirt and gasped. I whimpered knowing exactly what he saw. My stomach and ribs were a striped with horizontal red lines. On top of the lines I was even more beaten then the rest of my body. I felt a hand in mine and looked over to see Cam. He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, smoothing circles into my skin. I watched as Owen took out the device again and held it above my stomach. He moved it up to my ribs and sighed with relief.

"No organs are damaged and no broken ribs." I smiled slightly. "Alright I'm going to put a splint on your leg for the rest of the day and you'll have to use crutches for a few hours. Then I'm going to look after the cuts that seem to be everywhere so they don't get infected." I nodded.

He put the splint on and finished cleaning my cuts. There was a timid knock on the door. Owen looked at me and I nodded. He opened the door and my mother came running in.

"Mom!" she hugged me tightly and we both started to cry. "I thought I would never see you again, I missed you so much."

She smiled, "I missed you to baby. I never lost hope, I knew you were out there." We hugged again.

Cam cleared his throat, "I will leave you two alone."

He got up but I grabbed his arm. "No stay, Mom, this is Cam, he's my big brother."

My mother looked at him, "Yes I remember, you were the young man who attacked me from behind."

Cameron looked down, "I'm very sorry about that, I was just doing what I was told. I didn't really have a choice."

"Yes well, why are you back here with my daughter?"

"She's my little sister, I wouldn't leave her. Our father is still out there, I just knocked him out. If I could be there to help protect her I would do anything."

"She is not your sister, and how could you protect a thirteen year old girl? You can barely protect yourself."

I couldn't take it, it was the second time, "Mother I am fifteen! And I am his little sister, we are connected by blood, and he can protect himself just as good as jack."

"You are connected by rotten blood! I will have nothing to do with anything associated with your father."

"Mom, where will he stay? He has nowhere to go but back to Mike."

"Nonsense, he'll go into foster care."

"But then I might never see him again."

"That is the point."

I glared at her, "I will not let you do this."

She looked back, "It's in your best interest." I sighed in frustration, grabbing the crutches that Owen had given me. I hobbled out. I knew I was being followed by both my mother and cam but I didn't care. I got to Jack's office and closed the door behind me, locking them out.


	9. favors and a fun night

_**Favors and a fun night**_

"I need a huge favor." Jack looked up.

"What's up kiddo?"

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Mom won't take Cam in; she wants to send him to foster care so that I won't ever see him again."

He nodded with understanding, "And you want me to take him in." I nodded.

He was about to reply when I pleaded my case, "If I lose him I'll go insane. I will owe you for the rest of my life but I can't live without him."

He looked at me, "Zorah where is he going to stay?"

"Here, he can use my room that you had out together for me."

"And if you need to stay somewhere?" he countered.

I raised an eyebrow, "I have been sleeping in the same bed with him for over a year and it was the only time I ever felt safe. I think we could handle it if I needed a safe house for a while."

Jack sighed, "Fine bring him in and we'll talk." I nodded and lifted one of my crutches. I hit the door and saw Cam's face in the door. I motioned for him to come in and he did.

"You feeling better now?" he asked and he sat down beside me.

I nodded, "Actually, Jack wanted to ask you something."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Cam, how would you feel about staying here instead of going into foster care? You could stay in the room that I had put together for Zorah; you could work with her every day, make sure she's safe."

Cam looked over at me, "This was your idea right?" I blushed and he laughed, "I think that would be great, thank you."

Jack nodded, "So, the next complication is how we break it to Cara."

I glared, "We don't; we let her find out on her own. If Cam's staying with you there's not a thing she can do about it." They both nodded and we got up.

We walked out, "Well," Cara asked, "What was being said in there?"

I glared at her, "It's none of your business. It doesn't concern you. Now I think Owen will be happy to drive you home, I have work to do."

She nodded, "Of course, and he can drop off Cameron at the foster care center as well." I nodded and looked at Jack.

He tapped his com on, "Owen, go to the car and get it started, you're driving Cara home and Cam to the foster care center." He tapped it off and walked off towards his office. When he was in he tapped it back on, "Owen drop Cara off first and then come straight back here with Cam." he tapped off and came back out to escort my mom and brother out.

When he came back in he saw my worried face, "Don't worry, I told Owen to drop your mother off and come right back here with Cam." I nodded and went to the front room to work with Tosh.

"Tosh?" she turned from her computer, "Thank you." I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, but for what?"

I let her go and smiled, "You are the reason I was saved, without you I would have died in that house." I hugged her again.

"I was only doing what I was told."

I looked at her with interest, "Why are you always making excuses to get out being congratulated or thanked?"

She looked at me confused, "What?"

"Whenever anyone says that you did a good job or thanks you for doing something you always say something to get the thanks on someone else, it's like you're afraid of praise."

She looked down, "I just…I never really enjoyed the spotlight. I was always the insignificant girl at the back that got blamed for things going wrong and got the spotlight taken from me when I did something right. I never minded it though, I got through my studies, landed a good job, and then I came here." She smiled, "Jack said he looked at me and saw potential. He asked me what I was good at and I told him computers, he gave me a job hands down."

I laughed, "Sounds like him. I think that hiring you was the best thing he ever did."

She blushed, "Thank you." We hugged and sat talking for another half hour until Owen came back in with Cam.

He came over and hugged me. "Sorry it took so long, your mom wanted to watch me walk into the foster care center before going home but Owen eventually got her out of the car."

I laughed, "Yup that sounds like my mother."

He put an arm around my shoulder, "You want to go to the park or something?"

I shook my head, "No I have to work; Tosh and I were just talking about how we still have to work on something."

"No, no," Tosh said, "It's a simple job, you go have fun."

Cam smirked at me, I sighed, "Even if I was allowed how would we get there?"

He smiled as Owen came in the room, "You need to relax. I'll drive you."

I sighed, "You two are impossible. Fine let's go." I grabbed my crutched as we made our way to the car. We got to the Park and I was sitting on the swings with Cam standing behind me.

"Cam?" I asked.

"Yes Zorah?"

I sighed, "Mike is still out there."

He smiled and sat down on the swing beside me, "Nope, I called the police and he was still unconscious when they found him."

I looked at him confused, "Wouldn't I have to have given them a statement?"

He shook his head, "I gave the statement so you didn't have to."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled back, "Anytime sis. Do you want to go lay in the grass for a bit? You look tired."

I shrugged, "I'm back to my old self but I'm still in a bit of a shock. Let's go." He helped me up and we walked over to the patch of grass. He lay in the grass and I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my back. "Is this really the end of it?" I looked up at his face, "Is dad ever going to come back?"

He shrugged, "He's in jail, he can't hurt us now." I smiled and clung to his shirt. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "I just don't want anything to tear us apart. I've always wanted a big brother and now I have one. You were there for me when I needed you. I am so happy Jack agreed to let you stay."

He chuckled. "Maybe I might learn something, being there. It seems almost like a dream. When you were sleeping Jack showed me around and showed me the weevil. It scared the hell out of me."

I laughed, "Same, and you might not learn anything. Jack isn't much of a teacher; all he taught me was how to pick a lock with a bobby pin, a wire and a small explosive."

He smirked and sat up, I stayed laying on the grass, "Well there is something I learned from Jack."

I looked up suspicious, "And that is?"

He smiled evilly, "Something about you that you never mentioned to me back at the house." He put his hands on my sides.

My eyes went wide, "Cam don't you dare!" He wiggled his fingers and I started to giggle. "Cameron stop!" He dug his fingers in and I screamed, "No!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were ticklish Zorah? It might have helped cheer you up all those times, were you trying to make things harder huh?" I couldn't talk all I could do was laugh. "Are you going to answer me or am I just going to have to keep tickling you?"

"Cam…can't…breathe!" he stopped and I caught my breath. "I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen, and I wasn't trying to make things harder."

He smiled and lay back down. "I know, I just wanted an excuse to tickle you." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

At the end of the night I decided to spend the night. Cam and I went to bed and fell right to sleep, unaware that someone had watched us the entire time we were at the park, and followed us back here.


	10. Cara's call

_**Cara's call**_

**(BTW the scene with the weevil, I know that Owen is the one controls them, but I sort of changed it. I'll tell you at the bottom)**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Cam's face looking down at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

I rolled over, "I'm too tired go away." he laughed and got up. He started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

He looked back, "You told me to go away so I am." I sighed and got up. I was still wearing his shirt and the shorts that Jack had rescued me in.

"I need to change." He smiled and went over to the dresser. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"That rest of the stuff is in the top drawer I'll let you get it yourself. I will be outside the door." He walked out and I got dressed. I opened the door but he wasn't there. I started to panic and then I saw him walking with Ianto. I relaxed a bit and sat on the bed. Cam came in with a tray a few minutes later.

"Ianto thought you would be hungry." I nodded and took the glass of orange juice. We ate pancakes and finished our fruit as Jack ran in.

"Hey Zorah, you still want adventure?"

I nodded, "No duh."

He smiled, "Then hurry up and go see Ianto. We got a weevil to go after." My face brightened and I walked quickly into Ianto's office.

He laughed, "I guess Jack told you?" I nodded. He handed me a jacket and a belt. He pulled out little bottles and weapons and placed them on his desk. He picked up a spray bottle, "This is weevil repellent if he attacks you spray this in his face and he'll back off." He handed to me and I put it on the belt. He picked up a pair of hand-cuffs. There was no chain, only a metal bar that held them together. "When you catch them, if Jack's not around, put these on him." I nodded and placed them on the belt. He did the same for all the items. "Alright this is the last," he picked up a gun, "You know how to shoot?" I nodded. "Good, this is for emergencies only. If you have nothing to defend yourself with and anyone is coming after you pull this out. Aim for the lower leg or the foot, it won't kill them but it will hurt and stop them for coming further." He handed it to me and I put it in the holster. "These are yours, be careful." I nodded and left to find Jack.

Cam came up to me, "You want me to come?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine, I'll have jack to protect me if I need it, which I won't." He nodded.

Gwen came up behind me, "Don't forget me."

"And me," Owen said coming behind her.

"You guys are coming?"

Owen nodded, "Who do you think is driving?"

"And did you think I wouldn't miss an opportunity to get out of that stuffy office?"

I laughed, "I guess not. What about Tosh is she coming?"

They shook their heads, "She prefers to stay here and track them; she uses the com to tell us where to go. Oh, and speaking of which." Gwen handed me a com. "Put this in your ear, you tap it to turn it on and tap to turn it off."

I nodded, "I know Gwen, I have stolen Jack's enough times." She laughed as I put it in.

I tapped it on, "Jack when are we going?"

I heard him laughing on the other end, "Get going to the car, I'll be there soon."

I sighed, "Okay." I started to walk to the exit but Owen grabbed my arm.

"Come this way." He led me to a platform and stood on it. He pulled me on and held me up as it started to move. We went up and up until we emerged through the ground above the hub. I looked around in shock. Owen laughed, "Cool huh?" I nodded.

I tapped on the com, "Jack I'm going to kill you for not telling me about this."

I heard him laughing, "Owen showed you the other exit I guess?"

"You think?" I heard the platform coming back up, I turned but I didn't see anything. Suddenly Gwen and Jack came out of nowhere. "What the hell?"

They all laughed, "Perception filter, you'll get used to it after a while."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Mom said I'd get used to you and, well…" he grabbed my waist and I screamed. "I take it back! I take it back!"

He let go and laughed, "I knew you would see it my way." I glared at him and walked to the car. I got in the front seat.

Jack opened the door and looked at me, "My seat."

I shook my head, "Injury, I have priority seating." He sighed and got in the back with Gwen. We drove and I tapped on my com. I heard tapping keys and Tosh humming to herself as she worked.

She suddenly spoke, "Owen turned left, then turn left again." He did what she said. "Good now stop. The weevil is in the alley that connects the street on either side of you. I sat you cut it off and trap it in the alley."

"Good call." Said Jack as he got out of the car, "Owen with Zorah, Gwen with me." we nodded and went separate ways. I walked down the street behind Owen.

"Stay on this side," he said, "Wait till I say then we both go down the alley." I nodded. He looked around the corner and then bolted to the other side. If it weren't for the com I wouldn't have heard him. "Jack we're on either side of the alley, where are you?"

"Same thing Owen… how's Zorah?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine Jack focus."

"Don't tell me how to do my job or you'll be sorry."

I smirked, "Ooh I'm so scared."

I heard him sigh, "Gwen, are we clear?"

"Yes, he's right in the middle of the alley, he's trapped."

I heard Owen's voice, "Okay, Zorah pull out your weevil repellent and get ready to move. Gwen you have your gun and Jack you have your cuffs…let's go." We all moved into the alley and I saw it. It had the same face and teeth as sharp as daggers, my heart raced as we moved closer and it realized it was trapped.

Jack looked at it, then at me, then back at it. "Don't make this harder for yourself, you're cornered. Just come quietly and there's no trouble."

I looked at it, and it turned and looked at me. I stared right into its eyes and felt fear. The fear wasn't my own though, it was the weevils, it was scared of us. I spoke into the com, "Gwen put away your gun Jack put away your cuffs. Trust me." I put the weevil repellent away and showed the weevil my hands. "We aren't going to hurt you, we want to help." It took a step toward me and Gwen reached for her gun. I put my hand out to the side to stop her. "That's right, just slowly. I have to put these on for your safety, are you okay with that?" It continued to look into my eyes and I felt its comfort. I pulled out the cuffs and slowly placed them on its wrists. "Good, good, you are doing great. We don't want to hurt you." I motioned for the others to come closer, "You can trust the people you see me with, they will be as gentle as me." I let go of the cuffs and Jack took a hold of them. We walked quickly back to the car and helped it into the back. Jack closed the door and turned to me.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

I looked at him confused, "Do what?"

He stared at me, "Weevils are hostile creatures and you managed to have it step into captivity without a fight. How?"

I laughed, "They are hostile if they feel frightened, that's all it was. It was scared and that's why I told you to put your things away."

He smiled, "You still amaze me. you come back from almost a year of abuse and go back to normal in two days, you confront one of the most dangerous creatures we've seen come out of the rift and calm it. Is there nothing you can do?"

I looked up, "Hmm, I still can't chug vodka like you do." He laughed and shook his head getting into the car. I got in the front seat and we drove back to the hub. I walked into my room and plopped down on the bed. My mother came in with Jack and Cam.

She closed the door with her arms crossed over her chest. "Care to explain?"

I sighed, "Mom did you really think I was going to let Cam go into foster care because you think you know what's good for me?"

She glared at me, "No, I expected you to listen to and obey me. I do know what's good for you."

I shook my head, "No, mom, you don't. You don't know anything about me!"

"Of course I do."

"Oh yah?" I challenged, "What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

I shook my head, "No. What's my favorite hobby?"

"Reading."

"No! Please get this right…how old am I?"

"That's easy you're thirteen, I think I would know my own daughters age." I burst into tear and ran out of the room. I ran down the dark hallways and into one of the farthest cells. I sat on the floor and cried.

**With Jack**

He looked at his best friend in shock, "What?" she said, "What's her problem it's only a person she can still send letters to him."

He was still in shock, "Cara, her favorite color is red, her favorite hobby is writing and, I can't believe you got this wrong… she's fifteen. You know nothing about your own daughter."

She sighed, "It's not about how much I know _about _her, it's about what I know is good _for_ her. And on that note, I'm very sorry to say but I have called child services and they are going to call you and send someone to check on Cameron."

Jack came out of his shock, "You did what? You are the stupidest person I have ever met! Cam is the reason she is still sane!" he stormed out of the room and up to Tosh. "Have you seen Zorah?" she shook her head. He tapped on his com and heard crying on one of the ends. "Zorah, sweetheart where are you?" All he heard was crying. He sighed and tapped off the com, "Tosh track her com." She tapped quickly on the keyboard and glanced at the screen.

"She's in the cells, at the back."

He nodded and ran back into his office. "Cam, with me, Ianto," he looked out of the room, "Please escort our uninvited guest out, and make sure she doesn't come back." He walked out of the room with Cam trailing behind. He walked through the dark hallway and listened for my crying.

**Back to Zorah**

I heard them walking down the dark hall, checking all the cells, but I just kept crying. My mother was going to take away one of the best things in my life and she didn't care. She doesn't know anything about me; she didn't know how old I was. I felt like my head was exploding with questions and doubts. I pulled out a knife from the belt I hadn't taken off and placed t to my wrist. I watched as it left a trail of crimson red on my wrist. It felt good to feel physical pain again. I ran the blade over my skin over and over again and continued to cry.

Cam ran in and grabbed the knife away. He turned and hugged me. "Zorah, any time you have thoughts of doing that again I want you to take whatever sharp object is near and throw it across the room, okay?" I nodded and clung to his shirt. I wrapped my arm around my stomach as it started to sting.

Jack came in, "Let's get you to Owen so he can fix your arm." I whimpered and turned into Cam.

He moved I piece of hair from my face, "its okay Zoe, I'll be right here, they won't take you away from me." I clung to him and he picked me up. I whimpered, "Shhhh, it's alright I'm here." He carried me through the hall and came out into the light. I squinted and saw my mother walking off. She turned and ran towards me.

"What have you done to my daughter?" she yelled.

This pushed me off the edge. I jumped out of Cams arms, "They didn't do anything!" I held out my wrists, "You did this to me! You are the lowest of the low! I heard what you did; Jack still had his com on! You ruined my chances of having a big brother! You are worse than Mike! I wish you weren't my mother! Why won't you let Jack adopt me! Let him end both of our problems! Because I hate you, and I will until the end of my life!" She stood there in shock as I broke down crying again.

Jack picked me up off the floor and held me, "If it's what Zorah wants then I'm willing to sign the papers. I'm even more willing now that I see what I've been blind to all these years. Cara I have never seen someone not care about their child as much as you. Ianto lead her out please." Ianto took her arm and pulled her gently to the door.

I was carried to my room and put down on the bed. Cam sat with me and rubbed my back until I had calmed down. I looked up at Jack, "Did you mean what you said?"

He looked at me confusing, "What?"

"When you said you were willing to adopt me, did you mean it?"

He smiled and hugged me, "Yes, I did." He kissed my forehead and I started to cry again. This time I was crying because I was happy, someone actually wanted me for once. "Zorah you were like a daughter to me since that time when Terry Jennings pushed you off the swing and I chased her away." I laughed as I remembered her scared face as she ran away doing her best not to scream. "There's that beautiful laugh of yours. I love to hear that sound." he smirked and grabbed my sides.

I screamed and glared at him. "You don't need to do that to hear me laugh."

He smirked even more, "I know."

I glared more, "I highly dislike you at the moment." He laughed and ruffled my hair. I laughed and fixed it. I wish I could have had a moment like this with my mother. My face suddenly fell.

"Zoe what's wrong?"

"Didn't Cara say that someone would be coming to check and see that everything was in order?"

Jack smiled seeing my concern, "I have it covered. Don't ask just trust me. Now let's get you to Owen okay?" I nodded and they carried me into the autopsy room.

**(okay, I know that Owen should control them but this is different, Zorah has the power to calm them, see into their minds and see that they are simply scared. I know it's off the wall but I do that kind of thing, don't like it…read anyway. Lol :P X]) **


	11. Foster care

_**Foster care**_

I was sitting in my room picking at the bandage wrapped around my arm multiple times when Gwen walked into the room.

"Hello Zorah, how are you feeling?" She stood at the door as if she was afraid to come in.

I looked up, "I'm doing better than I was before, thank you. You can come in."

She walked further into the room and sat down on the bed beside me, "Um, I don't know if I seemed like I didn't like you…when we first met. I was just concerned that's all. When I looked over my words I was going to apologize and then Jack came back and said you were missing, I just…"

I smiled, "I know you didn't mean to make me feel unwanted. I know I am a bit too young for this but it's my only real life. You were just saying what was on your mind and I understand."

She sighed with relief, "Alright, I am sorry if it came off that way. I would just hate to see you get hurt because Jack thought it would be a good idea."

I nodded, "I know, he's been known to do some stupid things. When he offered me a job I thought he had been drinking again."

We both laughed and Jack walked in. "That's it you're gonna pay for that missy!" He grabbed my waist and wiggled his fingers, causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"No! Stop, Jack please don't!" He tickled faster and ran his hands up and down my sides. I screamed and tried to wiggle away. It didn't work. I started to hit him, trying as hard as I could to get away. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and kept tickling with the other. I saw my chance, "Jack stop you're hurting me!" He stopped instantly. I pushed him off and ran out the door into Cam. I stood behind him and hid my smirking face in his back.

Jack ran out, "You just made it a thousand times worse on yourself…oh hi Cam."

I mock frowned, "Save me, Cam please save me."

Cam pursed his lips, "It depends on what you did."

Jack smirked, "She said that when I offered her this job she thought I had been drinking and that I was known for doing some stupid things." I giggled.

Cam laughed, "For that I will not allow you to torture my little sister, sorry Jack." I sighed in relief, "At least not right now." I groaned and the two boys laughed. I heard the phone in Jacks office ringing. He ran to get it.

Cam pulled me out in front of him, "I'm not always going to be around to save your ass from him you know." I giggled again.

Jack ran back in with some papers in his hand, "Okay time to go."

I looked at him confused, "Go where?"

He smiled, "That was the child services person, we are going to meet her at our apartment."

"But Jack you live here, you don't have an apartment."

He grinned, "But they don't know that." He grabbed my arm and Cams and hit his vortex manipulator. We landed in my mother's house.

She looked up from her book, "What do you want?"

Jack handed her the papers that he was holding, "Sign these and we will be out of your hair."

She looked at him, "What are they?"

"Adoption papers, I wasn't kidding when I said that if Zorah wanted it I would, and I see now that she needs a proper parent. I see her as a daughter already and have no problem." She sighed and signed the papers. Jack grabbed us again and we were gone.

We landed in a nicely furnished apartment. "Now, make yourselves comfortable like you live here every day." He walked off to make sure everything was in order.

I sat on the couch and leaned on Cams shoulder, "I hope everything goes right."

He smiled and hugged me, "Don't worry, for the little time I have known Jack and what you've told me about him, he will do everything he can."

I huffed sarcastically, "That doesn't sound so reassuring."

He laughed, "You think too much."

I shrugged, "I can't help it. I can't lose you. If I do I'll go insane."

He hugged me tighter, "I know, but you listen to me okay? If something does happen and they make me go into foster care, always know that I will stay in touch and I'll always come back."

I nodded, "I know, but it won't be the same."

I heard the doorbell ring, "Show time." Jack answered the door and a woman came in.

She smiled at us, "Hello, my name is Elena Night, I'm from child services." I smiled back and nodded. She turned to Jack, "Let's start with a tour of the apartment." Jack led her through all the rooms and eventually made his way back to the living room where Cam and I were sitting. She turned to Jack again, "I would like to speak to the children alone please." He nodded and left the room.

"So," she looked at Cam, "You must be Cameron. And you," she looked at me, "Must be Zorah."

I nodded and she smiled at me, "I want to ask you some questions about Mr. Harkness, please answer as truthfully as possible." I nodded, "How long have you known him?"

"I have known him for about seven years, and Cam has known him for almost a year now."

She nodded and wrote down my answer, "Cameron, how much do you trust Jack?"

"I trust him with my life, and with the life of my little sister."

She nodded and wrote it down, "And you?" she looked at me.

"Same, I've known Jack since I was a kid and he's been the father figure of my life." She wrote it down.

"Has he ever hurt you in anyway?"

I shook my head, "Not purposely, you know the 'I wasn't paying attention sorry I bumped into you' type of hurt but other than that no."

"Has he ever done anything to you that made you feel uncomfortable?"

I shook my head again, "No, anytime I feel uncomfortable he stops what he's doing or leaves the room."

She nodded writing it down, "Could you give me an example?"

"When we were rescued from my father's house and I was being looked at, I had to raise my shirt so that Owen could see the wounds. I saw him getting angry and felt uncomfortable so I asked him to leave."

She nodded, "And did he say anything before he left the room, or did he protest in any way?"

"He only asked that I explain later why I asked him to leave."

She wrote everything down. The constant scribbling of her pencil was unnerving. "I understand that for ten months you were abused by your father, does being around Mr. Harkness make you feel threatened?"

I shook my head, "No, he is the second person I feel safest around."

She nodded, "And who is the first?"

I looked at Cam, "My big brother."

Her cell phone rang, "Please excuse me." she walked out and Jack came in. She stood outside the door for a minute before hanging up the phone and walking back in.

She looked directly at me, "Just one more question, and Mr. Harkness you can stay, for this. How would you feel if you lost your brother?"

I looked down and clung to him, "Why would you ask me that?"

She sighed, obviously not happy with what she was about to do, "I'm very sorry, but I have been ordered to take Cameron into foster care, no exceptions." I burst into tears and clung tighter to Cam. They were going to have to pry him from my cold dead hands to take him away from me. "I am very sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

Cam tried to stand but I clung tighter, I had a death grip and nothing would make me let him go. He looked down at me, "Zorah I have to go." I whimpered and held on like he was my lifeline. "It will be okay, you have Jack and Owen and Ianto, they will look after you. I promise no matter where I go I will always think of you."

I buried my face in his chest, "You're not leaving me!"

He sighed, "I'm so sorry baby," he kissed my head and looked up, "Jack…"

Jack took hold of my wrists, "No!" I fought back but between Jack and Cam I couldn't get away. Jack held me back and Cam walked out the door. I slumped onto the floor and cried.


	12. The letters

_**The letters**_

**(This is really short but it is the last chapter so enjoy)**

After he left he had kept his promise. I got letters every week from him, but eventually they stopped coming, and my mind set was that he had stopped caring about me. His last letter was this:

_Dear Zorah,_

_My life has been hectic here in Florida. I met this nice girl named Lindsay; she is very kind and caring. I hope that soon I can come back and see you but until then I wish you well. I miss you very much but I'm afraid my internet has crashed and I won't be able to go online to talk to you for a while. _

_Love you always_

_Cam XOXO_

That letter was three months ago, I know for a fact that he has forgotten me. But I'm going on with my life, I have moved on.

**(I know you all hate me right now but my next story is going to be a Torchwood-Doctor Who crossover and it will be a continuation of this story.) **


End file.
